(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to machining. More particularly, the invention relates to superabrasive machining of metal alloy articles.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Apparatus for point and flank superabrasive machining (SAM) of turbomachine components are respectively shown in U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 10/289,493 and 10/400,937, respectively filed Nov. 6, 2002 and Mar. 27, 2003. The disclosures of the '493 and '937 applications are incorporated by reference herein as if set forth at length. It is important to provide fluid coolant/lubricant (e.g., oil or water-based materials) to maintain machining effectiveness.